El Nuevo Inquilino
by Miyiku
Summary: El último año Yuuri había vivido sólo en su habitación en Detroit. Le agradaba que así fuera, pues aunque no tuviese amigos siempre le era reconfortante tener un lugar tranquilo donde dormir y relajarse después de sus entrenamientos. Pero... ¿Cómo le afectará la noticia de un nuevo inquilino en su habitación?


_Escribí este pequeño drabble como un regalo de agradecimiento para una artista (magical-mistral en Tumblr) por un fanart hermoso que me hizo (usualmente abre requests para hacer dibujos de YOI, así que les sugiero que la busquen y la sigan)._

 _La historia está ambientada unos 4-5 años antes del inicio de la serie, un año después de que Yuuri se mudara a Detroit, por lo que él tiene 19 años mientras que Phichit tiene 16._

 _¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

¿Cómo se suponía que debía darle la bienvenida a un nuevo compañero de habitación? Yuuri se mordió el labio, jugando distraídamente con la carta que había recibido del Departamento de Movilidad de su escuela. La próxima semana llegaría un nuevo alumno de intercambio y se hospedaría en su habitación. Además, al parecer; su nuevo compañero también era un patinador artístico.

Yuuri había tenido suerte y al iniciar su entrenamiento en Detroit hacía ya un año, se le había asignado una habitación para él solo. Y por supuesto que estaba feliz de tener todo ese espacio para él y para sus pósters de Victor Nikiforov. El japonés no era la persona más social, siempre evitaba a los otros estudiantes de su escuela e incluso a sus compañeros de pista. Su entrenador Celestino había intentado que saliera con los otros patinadores e incluso le había sugerido que intentara el patinaje en pareja. Pero Yuuri simplemente obedecía lo mejor que podía, tratando de ocultar su desagrado cuando se veía obligado a intentar algo de lo que no estaba completamente seguro y dejaba la pista de patinaje tan pronto terminaban las prácticas.

Ahora iba a tener que compartir su habitación con otra persona. ¿Y si era demasiado atrevido como ese sujeto extraño de Suiza que había conocido el mes anterior? Bueno… Siempre podía solicitar un cambio de habitación, pero eso sería algo grosero para su nuevo compañero… En fin, no tenía caso preocuparse desde ahora. Quizá este tipo sería alguien tranquilo y callado justo como él, eso sería excelente…

..

Durante toda la semana Yuuri estuvo limpiando la habitación, escondiendo la evidencia de sus pósters y souvenirs de patinaje (especialmente los de Victor) e intentando hacer que el lugar fuese lo más acogedor posible. El siguiente domingo estuvo ansioso la mayor parte de la mañana, pero como el nuevo estudiante no había llegado, simplemente decidió intentar relajarse y avanzar un poco con una tarea de Inglés. Justo antes de que tomara un descanso para comer, alguien llamó a la puerta. Yuuri se levantó tan súbitamente que pensó que se había torcido algún músculo y fue hacia la puerta para conocer finalmente a su nuevo compañero, tropezando un par de veces en el camino.

-¡Bienvenido!- Yuuri casi gritó por estrés y algo de nervios, con las mejillas sonrojadas y un marcado acento en su voz. Perfecto, no habían pasado ni 0.5 segundos y ya había hecho el ridículo.

-¡Gracias!- respondió una voz joven. Frente a Yuuri se encontraba un adolescente; delgado, bajito y con los ojos más grandes y brillantes que había visto en su vida. Lucía casi tan ansioso como Yuuri, sosteniendo el asa de su maleta con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos temblaban ligeramente.

-Pasa, por favor…- dijo Yuuri, entrando a la habitación para mostrarle la cama vacía. –Puedes dormir aquí… Si no te gusta este lado, podemos cambiar de camas, no me molestaría…- ¡Yuuri no tenía idea de que su compañero de cuarto fuese tan joven! ¿Cómo se suponía que fuera a llevarse bien con él? Sabía que sólo su país natal tenía esa tradición de los _sempai-kohai_ (además él nunca había sido el sempai de nadie en su escuela de Hasetsu…) ¿Y si el chico era demasiado inmaduro?

-Gracias de nuevo…- dijo el joven, dejando la maleta sobre la cama. -¡Me llamo Phichit!- saludó con un poco más de confianza mientras le ofrecía su mano al mayor. Hubo un instante incómodo en el que ninguno de los dos sabía si el saludo era correcto para el otro hasta que Yuuri lentamente aceptó el saludo y estrechó su mano.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Phichit; mi nombre es Yuuri y en verdad espero que nos podamos llevar bien. Por favor dime si necesitas algo, me encantaría ayudarte.

-¿Eres alérgico a las mascotas?- esa primera pregunta tomó a Yuuri por sorpresa, pero simplemente pensó que Phichit quería conversar un poco.

-Uhm… no. De hecho tengo un perro, vive en la casa de mis padres, en Japón… ¿Tú tienes mascotas?

-Si! Si! Tengo un par de hámsters… ¡Son tan lindos! Te mostraría algunas fotografías, pero necesito cargar la batería de mi teléfono primero…- Phichit abrió su maleta y comenzó a buscar el cargador de su móvil.

-Justo iba por algo de comer antes de que llegaras… ¿quisieras acompañarme?- preguntó Yuuri. Quizá podrían pasear un poco y él podría mostrarle el vecindario.

-¡Oh! No, gracias, tuve como 3 comidas durante el último vuelo y estoy algo cansado. Sólo quiero mandarles algunos mensajes a mis padres, desempacar un poco e ir a dormir. Ve y disfruta tu comida, quizá mañana podamos compartir el almuerzo- el chico era muy alegre pero no al punto de ser molesto; era difícil saber si llegaría a llevarse bien con él, pero era un buen inicio. Por un momento Yuuri tuvo la impresión de que Phichit estaba demasiado ansioso por quedarse sólo en la habitación, pero quizá era sólo su imaginación.

-Bien, volveré en un par de horas. Puedes tomar lo que necesites. ¡Oh! El baño está por ahí- dijo apuntando hacia una puerta en la esquina de la habitación. –Hay un pequeño armario ahí, puedes ocupar los estantes vacíos.- Phichit asintió y se despidió de él, bastante ocupado buscando el cargador de su teléfono. Yuuri no quería ser grosero y dejar a su nuevo compañero sólo cuando apenas acababa de conocerlo, pero tampoco quería permanecer en el cuarto, preguntando cosas inútiles sólo por cortesía o dejando que la habitación se llenara de un incómodo silencio. Mejor dejarlo por ahora, ya tendría bastante tiempo para conocer al muchacho.

Yuuri fue a su cafetería favorita e intentó leer un poco, pero estaba demasiado distraído pensando en Phichit. Aún no estaba seguro de cómo acercarse a él para ser su amigo, o al menos llevarse bien con él. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo compartirían habitación. Cuando él se mudó a Detroit tenía 18 años, pero Phichit lucía de 15 o 16… Y ¿qué pasaría cuando tuviesen que competir uno contra otro? ¿Celestino también sería su entrenador? Yuuri gruñó exasperado y estampó su frente contra la mesa, casi chocando contra su taza de té. Era demasiado. Quizá debería llamar a la Señorita Minako y pedirle consejo.

..

No era muy tarde cuando Yuuri regresó a su habitación, pero las luces ya estaban apagadas y Phichit parecía estar dormido. Usó la lámpara de su móvil para caminar hacia el baño y cambiarse de ropa, poniéndose la pijama sin encender las luces para no despertar al joven. Estaba lavándose los dientes cuando de pronto observó que algo se movía detrás de la cortina de la ducha. Yuuri se congeló en su lugar. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Phichit estaba dormido en su cama y la ventana del baño estaba cerrada. ¿Quizá una araña? Yuuri esperaba que no fuese así, no les tenía miedo pero tampoco le agradaban. Matarla o sacarla de la habitación iba a ser todo un desafío. Se enjuagó la boca y fue hacia la ducha para abrir la cortina; y justo en ese momento algo redondo, gris y peludo corrió entre sus pies y fue directo a la habitación. Yuuri nunca había gritado tan fuerte en toda su vida.

El japonés volvió a la habitación y muy a su pesar encendió las luces. Al parecer había una rata y tenía que atraparla y deshacerse de ella.

-Lamento mucho despertarte Phichit, pero creo que hay un roedor en la habitación…- Phichit tardó unos momentos en reaccionar, aún cansado y soñoliento, pero súbitamente sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su rostro palideció.

-¡Oh! No, no, no, no, ¡no! Por favor, Yuuri, ¡detente!- Phichit se levantó en un instante y tomó a Yuuri por la muñeca antes de que tomara la escoba. –Puedo explicarlo…- en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y ambos jóvenes se vieron a los ojos antes de voltear hacia donde provenía el sonido.

-¡Katsuki!- sonó una voz desde el pasillo, de seguro los chicos de las otras habitaciones escucharon el grito de Yuuri. –¿Todo está bien?- Yuuri observó a Phichit, quien le rogó con la mirada que no dijera nada al respecto. Iba a tener que confiar en este chico y esperar su explicación. Yuuri finalmente suspiró y le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro como señal de que se relajara.

-Si, todo está bien- contestó. –Sólo me resbalé en la ducha; lamento mucho haberlos despertado, pero estoy bien- pudo escuchar que alguien maldijo por lo bajo al otro lado de la puerta y después de eso, el sonido de pasos alejándose por el pasillo. Ambos, Phichit y Yuuri suspiraron aliviados en cuanto se quedaron solos de nuevo.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- Phichit agachó la cabeza, pero aún así era obvio que estaba llorando. –Sé que debí habértelo dicho antes, pero no quise molestarte en mi primer día aquí y pensé que podía esconderlos por un tiempo… No creí que estuviesen tan nerviosos por el viaje como para escapar de sus jaulas…

-Está bien, Phichit. No estoy molesto, es sólo que… Esa cosa realmente me asustó…- Yuuri hablaba con voz suave, tratando de calmar al chico. Aún no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico, pero el joven que lloraba frente a él quizá se sentía sólo y estaba aterrado en su primera noche fuera de casa, lejos de su país y de su familia. Lentamente Yuuri lo abrazó, aunque en un principio con algo de nerviosismo. –Todo está bien, vamos a buscar a tu pequeño amigo, debe estar tan asustado como nosotros…- Phichit asintió y se limpió la nariz con la manga de la pijama.

-¿No te importa compartir tu habitación conmigo y con mis hámsters? No tuve el valor de dejarlos solos en casa, pero si no te agradan… Creo que podría buscar otra habitación o conseguir un departamento…

-No me molesta en realidad… Siempre y cuando no corran entre mis piernas de nuevo- dijo Yuuri con una leve sonrisa. –Yo extraño mucho a mi perro, me hubiese encantado traerlo aquí, pero…

-¡Oh! ¡No estés triste! Mis bebés pueden ser tus mascotas también si tú quieres- le ofreció Phichit. Al parecer le había costado bastante trabajo ingresar al país con sus pequeñas mascotas, un animal más grande sería el doble de problemático y Yuuri hubiese tenido que conseguir un lugar más amplio. Phichit tenía suerte de que sus hámster fuesen pequeños. Yuuri le sonrió y revolvió su cabello.

-Me encantaría, pero primero tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que decidan dar un paseo fuera de la habitación…

Después de un rato encontraron al hámster fugitivo debajo de la cama de Yuuri, mientras que el otro había estado tranquilamente mordisqueando sus semillas de girasol dentro de su jaula. Phichit había tratado de ocultar la jaula detrás de su maleta y bajo una manta, pero ahora que Yuuri sabía de sus mascotas, podían acomodarla mejor sólo asegurándose de que nadie pudiese verla desde la puerta en caso de que algún otro compañero del piso se asomara.

Para cuando ambos fueron a sus camas ya era tarde. El lugar estaba en completo silencio, excepto por el ruido de los hámsters corriendo en su rueda de ejercicio. Yuuri ya casi se había dormido cuando escuchó una risita desde la cama de Phichit.

-Phichit… Es tarde… Será mejor que durmamos un poco; mañana tendrás que conocer al entrenador y al resto de los patinadores…- murmuró Yuuri.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! Es sólo que… Gritaste igual que mi abuela cuando le mostré mis hámsters por primera vez…- la habitación se quedó en silencio por unos momentos ya que Yuuri no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero entonces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Yuuri estalló en carcajadas, tratando de amortiguar el ruido bajo las mantas.

-¡Basta! ¡Mejor ve a dormir!- Yuuri se dio vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda a Phichit pero sólo para poder calmar su risa. Después de unos minutos ambos guardaron silencio de nuevo, tratando de dormir.

-¿Yuuri?

-¿Hmm?

-Me alegra que seas tú mi compañero de cuarto… Gracias por todo…- Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír aún en la oscuridad. Quizá no iba a ser tan difícil tener que compartir la habitación.

-Yo también m alegro, Phichit… Que tengas dulces sueños…

..

Al día siguiente, algo redondo, gris y peludo se escabulló entre los pies de Yuuri y sus gritos se pudieron escuchar incluso en el piso de abajo. Phichit iba a tener una mañana muy ocupada tratando de arreglar la puerta de esa jaula.

* * *

 _Siendo honesta, mientras lo estaba traduciendo encontré muchas cosas que no me agradaron en este fic. Corregí lo que pude para esta versión (aparte, obvio me es más fácil expresar lo que quiero en español, pero aún así no termina de convencerme). Espero algún día que tenga más tiempo darle una revisada y escribir ahora sí algo digno. Por lo pronto, gracias por leer :D_


End file.
